


Curse or Consolation

by tuesday



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Consentacles, Ghosts, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Tentacles, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: "Uh, Ray, what, uh, what is that?" Winston's voice went higher as pressure pressed around his leg, what felt like flesh sliding up the skin of his thigh. As far as his eyes were concerned, there was absolutely nothing there. He didn't know what it said about his life that this was not even the third weirdest thing that had happened to him this year. Nothing good. Nothing good whatsoever





	Curse or Consolation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherryontop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryontop/gifts).



"Uh, Ray, what, uh, what is that?" Winston's voice went higher as pressure pressed around his leg, what felt like flesh sliding up the skin of his thigh. As far as his eyes were concerned, there was absolutely nothing there. He didn't know what it said about his life that this was not even the third weirdest thing that had happened to him this year. Nothing good. Nothing good whatsoever. Because he couldn't be sure, " _Do_ you know what—?" He trailed off, unsure how to put it. Ray looked like he knew what Winston was talking about, at least.

"About, um. About that." Ray's face had gone an appealing pink. He looked up at the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen instead of an everyday spackled white. He rubbed distractedly at his cheek with one hand. The other was clenched in the shoulder of Winston's mostly undone shirt. "Yes, but."

"But—?" Winston asked with considerably more patience than he felt. He could have pushed Ray away—maybe should have pushed Ray away—but honestly, he was kind of rather interested in seeing where this was going.

"Do you remember a couple days ago, when we encountered the woman who claimed she was a witch?" It wasn't really a question.

"Yes," Winston said slowly, his voice tight and something curling tighter still deep in his gut. Venkman had said something about them all deserving a reward for the impromptu exorcism of the woman's dead pet raven. He'd stood far too close to a woman with murder in her eyes as he'd spoken until Egon hauled him back and out of the house. If not for them releasing the ghost trap into her care, Winston was sure someone was going to die.

"I really—I really should have disclosed this before kissing you back," Ray admitted, his ears gone downright red, "but I, um—"

"Got distracted," Winston offered, clutching at Ray's shoulders as _whatever_ it was wormed its way into his underwear.

"Yes." Ray desperately clutched back. "That."

"Probably should have told the team," Winston said as mildly as one could when some sort of ghostly tentacle was in the process of getting friendly with his testicles.

"I hadn't decided yet if it was a curse or a consolation for accidentally electrocuting us along with Venkman." Winston interpreted this to mean, "I was embarrassed, intrigued, and determined to investigate it thoroughly on my own first." He lifted his eyebrows. Ray smiled, wry. "It— _oh_ —it's not like she blamed all of us."

"Ray," and Winston couldn't believe this was a thing he actually had to say, "she gave you a ghost tentacle dick."

"She gave me a ghost tentacle dick," Ray agreed. Then, "Still want to have sex tonight?"

"Yes," Winston said, no hesitation. "Yes, I do."

Okay, maybe the second weirdest, but for once it was absolutely, unexpectedly good.


End file.
